What Lies Beneath (Re-write)
by urharmony
Summary: I re-wrote this for Halloween!/ Emma and her family move back to their hometown to reunite with their pack. Yes, as in wolves. There's one strange thing about Emma though, she hasn't changed yet and is the only human in the pack. When she sees Sean Cameron again, he imprints her, but when he's up for choosing to be the next Alpha, they forbid him to be with a human. So what now?
1. Chapter 1

"Emma, grab the last bag in the trunk please?" Spike asked her daughter.

Spike looked good for her age, really good. She was in her forties now, and was headed into their new/old house. They use to live here, moved away, and had come back.

They had lived in this town since Emma was born, until she was 10. They had left because people were figuring out the town secret… there were wolves, part human, part werewolf. And Emma's family were one of them. There was a pack of them actually living in this town, and many more families fled town too.

Nobody had found any evidence though, the silly 'rumour' was laid to rest but didn't stop the town from being famously known as the little Town of Amber, known for it's 'wolf' suspicions like the town of Rosewell was known for it's alien sightings. Even on the 'Welcome to Amber' sign had a moon spray painted on it. People still got chills when there was full moons and they heard howling in the distance.

So when they left, they only came back when it was safe 6 years later, when their Alpha had told them it was safe to come back. Emma was 16 now. She hadn't changed yet, as in, not a wolf. It seemed odd, as usual females in the pack would start the change when they hit their teens but Emma hadn't. Her parents, Snake and Spike, were both werewolves. Originally, her parents were from different packs, and they were known as the two wolves who settled a truce between their packs that then became one and became larger, stronger. So Snake and Spike were admired by many.

Rumor had it that Raditch, their alpha, had wanted the whole pack to come back to Amber because he was ready to step down. Emma's family was the last family of the pack to come back so now everyone was in town again, and having a party tonight, at their own house.

Emma grabbed about three other grocery bags from in the trunk. Her mother had gotten so much food and alcohol. Emma knew her parents were happy to be home, and frankly, it did feel like home for her too. She had missed her friends, especially her best friend, Manny, another girl from the pack who like most of the girls in the pack, had already turned. She hadn't ever made Emma feel not normal though for not. That's what Emma loved about her. Human or wolves, they were best friends.

Emma had a sister, Maya, who was two years younger than her. They were both blonde, blonde smart girls, and both very lucky for their beauty too. Maya had grown up a lot this summer and even Emma had noticed her changing not just teenager wise but anytime she got angry, she'd growl or her eyes would flash gold. That meant Maya was in the midst of changing. Emma didn't understand why she hadn't turned yet but Maya was already going through the change. It had made her feel worse nowadays about everything. Sometimes Emma thought even her parents thought she was a freak but it could just be her own shame talking.

Anyways, the pack still treated Emma like one of them. She was after all Snake and Spikes daughter. Sometimes the Pack had events, meetings or parties and Emma had to sit there watching all the wolves running in the forest. Emma at least liked that part, watching them run wild and free. At school, she was a big environmentalist and nobody understood why but found her passion for it cute.

"Emma!"

The blonde looked up from carrying her bags when she heard her name and a figure came jogging over, helping her with some of those bags and Emma laughed, "Thanks!"

Manny smiled grabbing some groceries. Manny had long brown hair and was a tad bit smaller than Emma, she was gorgeous though, and had a wild streak. She leaned over and hugged her blonde friend tightly, "I'm so glad you're back!"

"I think you've squished the eggs." Emma gasped a bit in the tight embrace but giggled with Manny when the brunette blushed and let go, following her into the house.

"I can't believe you guys are even living in the same house as before," Manny gushed, looking over the familiar entrance when they walked through and Emma led her to the same furnished kitchen. The same two metal stools they use to sit on as little girls sat by the counter.

"They rented it out when we left, but we kept it as ours." Emma explained. "Spinner was living here for a bit."

"Right." Manny knew that. Spinner was at every pack meeting. He was such a goof ball and he was Emma's older cousin.

Emma and her put the bags down by the island near the fridge. Emma blew the hair that fell into her face, "Mom got so much food for the party tonight."

"Where's Snake?" Manny asked, looking around and wanting to see him. They were like second parents to her! She had always visited Emma when she moved away and she knew before anyone that they were returning.

"Barbequing outside." Emma explained, "Mom's helping set out. And Maya is….god knows where." She laughed a little. It was cute to see how curious Maya was of the town. She had only been 8 when they left and barely remembered it. Now Maya was 14 going on 15. She had said she was going to take a walk hours ago and still hadn't come back but this town wasn't dangerous. As Emma had said, it was home. If anything, _they_ were dangerous.

"She still upset about moving back?"

Emma paused to think about it. "Honestly, she seemed to hate the idea of it til we got here, as soon as we entered Amber, she was kind of.."

"Happy?" Manny guessed. She had that internal instinct too whenever she got back home from a trip or something. It just felt good to be around your pack and hometown. Maybe Maya felt that too. "Do you feel that too, Em?"

Emma was putting the milk away as she gave Manny a dull look, catching the brunette eying her skeptically. Emma closed the fridge and sighed, "Not in the way you are implying. I don't get any 'wolf' tinglings. It just feels comfortable to be home sweet home, I was born here." She explained.

Manny's shoulders slumped sadly. "sorry."

Emma leaned on the counter but avoided her eyes, "Nothing to be sorry about." She shrugged her shoulder with a weak laugh, "So I haven't changed yet, who cares.. it'll come."

"It will." Manny said positively. But she still wondered how come it was taking forever for Emma. The girls around Manny's age were starting to talk, the pack had heard rumors Emma hadn't changed yet too. They were starting to say things…

"Anyways.." Emma ran her hands through her blonde hair and forced out a smile, trying to forget about it. "Whose your boyfriend this week? We have tons to catch up on."

Manny laughed. "Nobody actually, I've turned a new leaf. I want something serious."

Emma made an 'o' shape with her mouth before giggling when Manny swatted her playfully. Manny was always so boy crazy. The back door then opened and Spike rushed in, carrying a plate of burgers and hot dogs probably from outside where Snake was cooking.

Manny muttered to Emma, "How nervous is she?"

Emma shared a look with her, "I don't know why, it's not like we were the only family who left 6 years ago." Manny nodded in agreement as Emma went on, "I think she just wants to make sure the pack is happy and they know we are still one of them. At least, they are."

Manny gave Emma look now. Emma was one of them despite what she thought. Manny hated that her best friend felt so different from them just because she hadn't changed yet. Emma loved school and Manny now understood why, at school everybody was all human. Emma fit in, and she felt 'normal'.

Manny then asked, "Did you hear the rumors Raditch might be stepping down?"

Before Emma answered, Spike had come in, setting the plates on the counter. "Manny," Spike warned, "Don't be caught saying those things about our alpha if it isn't true."

"Everybodys talking about it!" Manny insists, going to grab a hot dog but Emma swatted her hand. Spike would of done worse and even sent Manny a look. Manny put her hands up in defense, "It's for the party, I _know_!"

Emma laughed while gazing at her friend to her mother. She questioned Spike, "Isn't he getting old anyway?"

Snake had come in, wearing his BBQ apron and holding a spatula. He answered that when he heard it, "Who you calling old?"

"Not you, Dad. Raditch." Emma rolled her eyes to Manny who laughed and then embraced Snake who hugged her.

"Manula Santos is in the building!" Snake said happily. She was like a second daughter- erm, third- if counting Maya.

Manny sighed, pulling away from Snake, "I missed your bad Dad humor." She said.

"Hey!" He yelled playfully at Manny before seriously asking. "How do you make a kleenex dance?"

Emma groaned in embarrassment and Manny shrugged her shoulders, clueless. Just in time, Maya had come home and walked into the kitchen rolling her eyes. "Put a little boogie in it."

Manny did end up laughing, but Snake frowned. He wanted to be the one who said the joke! "Party pooper." He teased his youngest.

Maya sat down at the dining table and looked around. "I thought people would be here by now."

"They should be here soon." Spike replied as Snake took that cue to take out the beer case from in the fridge.

Manny smirked over to Emma after eying the booze Spike started to load up on the counter too next to the beer. Emma hid her laugh and the two then went upstairs to get ready.

"Can you believe we're in our last year of highschool next week?" Manny was happy her and Emma were finishing senior year together.

Emma nodded while adjusting the white tank top she put on with a black mini skirt. Her hair was cut in long layers and softly curled making a nice natural wave. She finished with some mascara and played with her hair in the mirror.

Manny laid down on Emma's bed, laying onto her back and sprawling her arms out. "I wonder what will happen when we graduate."

Emma turned and crawled onto the bed with her friend, laying on her stomach. "You mean, like college?" she played with her hands and seemed to go deep into thought. She had been wondering about that too. Most of the pack stayed in town their whole lives, she didn't think she wanted to. She wanted to see more of the world.

Manny turned her head to look at Emma with a snicker. "No. I mean, who will I marry? What will I do? Have I met my mate yet?"

Emma still found it weird to say the word 'mate'. Manny even caught her cringe. The brunette sat up, giving Emma a look.

"You still don't believe in mates?" she asked, "Have you looked at your parents? Or mine? Or hell, you should see your cousin Spinner around Jane Vaughn."

It's not that Emma didn't believe in it, she knew her parents had imprinted another and she couldn't even deny that the two were meant to be. They always had a pull toward another and they did everything together. There was no Spike, without Snake. And vise versa.

"I just find the word ..awkward."

"Maybe because you haven't felt that connection yet."

"A mate, is just like a humans 'boyfriend'. It's just a word, but sounds so.." Emma looked for the word.

"Permanent?" Manny suggested. "It's because it is. It's not awkward, it's romantic. A mate is forever. A mate imprints you when he knows you're meant to be with him and a wolf cannot imprint you unless you feel it too. So that's more than what humans can do, humans think they find their mate, and then they cheat, they lie, and they move on to the next one. A mate would never do that, a mate would do anything to protect the one it loves too. Being a wolf, we have that power and animal instinct to know."

Emma didn't want to mention yet again that she wasn't a wolf. So she changed the subject.

"So you think you may of met him?" Emma mocked with a playful tone, "The _one?"_

Manny laughed a bit at the question, sitting up. Emma sat up with her. Manny sighed and rolled her eyes, "If I had it my way, yes. But Jay Hogart _still_ doesn't want me."

Emma eyed widened before she rolled them and laughed herself. "You're still not over that stupid crush!?"

Manny groaned, laying back down. "No." she muttered through the pillow she fell on.

Emma paused, remembering not only Jay, but his friends. **'The trio'** **is what the pack use to call them. Emma wondered if they were all still a group. The trio contained of three boys in the pack who always stuck together. Jay, Lucas, and Sean Cameron. They were always stirring up trouble.**

 _FLASHBACK._ .

 _The guys were 14 at this time, and they were spray painting the back of the mall building while drinking. It was October, and it was daylight. They never did seem to care about breaking the rules. They went to highschool with humans, but they liked to break the rules a lot at school too. Wolves and humans just didn't mix._

 _Jay and Lucas were more focused on the drinking part, while Sean liked to paint the town red (literally). Their signature paint job was of moons or symbols which only the pack knew what it symbolized. Some of the pack blamed the Trio back then for the possibility of people finding out about them because of those symbols. It was a good theory._

 _A group of girls from their school then walked by, giggling and whispering to another after eyeing the boys down._

 _"_ _Nice artwork!" One said, eying the back of Sean's head but knew exactly who she was talking to even if he didn't turn around and continued to spray paint._

 _Who didn't know Sean? And it wasn't for being a nice guy, or for having a good reputation around town, in fact, he had a bad reputation. Maybe not as bad as Jay or Lucas though. He liked to keep to himself but not many people liked that. It was a small town, they didn't like secrets. Sean and the trio had many. The trio had a mysterious yet dangerous vibe when they were together, but the girls couldn't help but be attracted to that. Let alone they were good looking guys, they dated girls left and right._

 _Lucas ended up winking back at the girl. "Thanks." He gazed back at his lame stick person that he painted on the wall._ _"I think I give Leonardo Diccaprio a run for his money."_

 _Jay had dropped his spray can to pick up a beer beside him and taunted Lucas before sipping it. "It's Leonardo_ ** _Devinci_** _you idiot."_

 _Sean glanced over from where he stood and laughed with Jay, earning a glare from Lucas. The girls giggled and walked away._

 _"_ _Look," Jay taunted Lucas, "You scared the girls off."_

 _Jay turned his head and laughed at Lucas until they all looked left when the back door of the mall opened. A security guard stood there, and his eyes widened. "Not you little punks again!"_

 _He went to chase after them, grabbing his hit stick while doing so._ _Jay, Lucas, and Sean just laughed, taking off. The security called for back up and two other security guards came out of the mall to try to chase them. The trio jumped the parking lot fence easily though, wolf strength and all._

 _Some people yelped when the boys ran down the street, shoving by people and ran like lightening when they heard cop sirens but laughed harder. See? Trouble makers. They cut through the little shops on the street and ended up in the woods behind and ran like wild through the forest._

 _It wasn't long until Jay turned first, into a brown wolf and took off in the woods. Then Sean, who turned to a pure silver and white one with bright blue eyes. Lucas was last, looking over his shoulder and laughing out loud when one of the cops had stopped running, staring in horror to what he saw. Lucas then turned into his form, a big black wolf and he snarled before he took off too and away with the others._

 _...maybe it_ _ **could**_ _of been their fault the town had found out back then about wolves but nobody would ever know. At least now everyone just thought it was a legend._

 _Meanwhile, the trio, still in their wolf forms, had cut through Raditch's back yard that faced the woods. This was their alpha's house- a big mansion actually, and there was a meeting today with the men of the pack so they had to be there anyways. Perfect timing._

 _Emma and Manny played in the back yard while their Dad's were inside, meaning when those three big wolves came walking into the yard, Manny gasped and Emma jumped up from where they sat. They were only 9 or 10 then._

 _Emma had fell while jumping in the leaves with Manny. It was after all, fall season. She had a cut through her jeans though near her left knee, and it was bleeding._

 _"_ _Emma." Manny said, eyes wide. Emma just glanced at the three wolves coming closer and closer. "It's just the trio." Emma replied. She knew of them, seen them at meetings sometimes. "Emma!" Manny then said louder, noticing the black one (Lucas) coming a little too close and his fangs starting to show as he began to growl uncontrollably, his gold eyes were on Emma's leg that was bleeding._

 _The silver wolf's head turned, and snarled at the black wolf. Emma couldn't remember who was who. Sean? Jay? She barely knew them. They were older than her and Manny but she knew they were known as little trouble makers._

The blondes eyes now widened too, falling back when Lucas went to leap at her and Manny screamed. _The black wolf cried out though when Sean latched his teeth into Lucas' neck to stop him and let go when Lucas yelped, cowering away and backing off._

 _"Lets go!" Manny exclaimed, pulling Emma up and she snapped at the brown wolf (Jay) who had been sitting next to her. "Bad!" she slapped him on the nose, getting a small yelp and then huff from the brown haired wolf._

 _He didn't even do anything! Jay would always remember that day as the time that Manny slapped him like he was some disobedient dog. It was sort of funny._

 _The girls ran back into the house, Emma was on the verge of tears, but looked back before going in._

 _It wasn't 5 minutes later when Sean entered the back door first of the 3, his head looking left to right but found the girls out of site._

 _"Dude you fucking bit my neck so hard!" snapped Lucas, coming in behind and just putting on his shirt. He put his hand on his neck but thanked god he was healing fast. He did grab a cloth though and put it on his bleeding neck._

 _Jay came in after and was still very shocked a little girl had actually slapped him on the nose. It was Joeys daughter, if he remembered correctly. Little fucking fire ball she was._

 _"You were about to go after Snakes daughter." snapped Sean. Snake may of not been Alpha, but he was right hand man and they would of been in SHIT, nevermind Lucas almost attacked an innocent girl. The trio were trouble makers, but not killers!_

 _"Lets just hope their daddy's don't hear about it." Snickered Jay until they heard it._

 _"_ _ **You three**_ _, get in here!" growled their Alpha from the doorway, glaring viciously and his wife Daphne beside him with her arms crossed. This, was Raditch. .and he had no time for the trio's usual bullshit._

 _Sean even glared at Lucas before leading them to the room Raditch led them to._

 _Manny, as a good tattletale should, told Raditch what had happened. The two girls hid up the stairs as the three were told to sit on the couch._

 _Raditch stood next to Joey (Manny's father) and Snake (Emma's father)._

 _Joey was important as well to the pack like Snake was. He trained all the boys in the pack, trained them to be loyal wolves and tough. He taught them how to fight and how to be Alpha incase one day they were picked to be the next Alpha. He also trained them how to control themselves but it seemed Lucas still couldn't._

 _Lucas looked down from Snakes hard pointed glare. Snake said dangerously low, "You almost attacked my daughter?"_

 _Joey was more calm, but you could see the anger in his eyes, "Lucas, you're not allowed to turn again until you're fit to control yourself. I'll be going on runs with you the next few months."_

 _Lucas' mouth hung but he kept his mouth shut, gritting his teeth._

 _"You could of killed those girls!" Raditch bellowed. He continued to yell and punish as the girls on the stairs ran up the stairs and into the playroom with toys. Raditch had his own daughter, Darcy. She just wasn't here today._

 _"They got what they deserved." Manny chimed in with her nose up in the air happily and guided Emma to a barbie doll house. Manny suddenly bursted into giggles._

 _Emma had to giggle with her, "What?" she asked suspiciously, seeing Manny blushing through her laughter._

 _"I think Jay's cute."_

 _Emma rolled her eyes, smiling._

 _"And I hit him on the nose!" they both bursted into laughter now. Emma then proceeding to play with Manny, but her mind kept replaying what had almost happened- keyword: Almost. She was a little thankful for Sean since then. Even if they never really knew another before or after that, since that's when the town started to discover the packs secret and Emma's family was one of many who moved away for their safety._

 _END OF FLASHBACK._

Emma smiled a little, looking back at Manny who was still in lala land. "I wonder if Jay's single." She said.

Emma laughed and reminded her, "You're still younger than him!"

"I'm almost 17!" Manny rolled her eyes, "And Raditch imprinted his wife when she was 16 and he was 22!"

"Ya but he had to wait til she was 18!"

"I'd wait for him." smirked Manny a bit cheekily and Emma just laughed.

"Ok Manny."

The door bell rang and the girls yelped, "They're here!"


	2. Chapter 2

Emma's house was packed, ironically by a pack of wolves but all in human form still at least. Most of them were men, with their wives and daughters or sons. Emma's Aunt and cousins were here too, Craig and Spinner.

"Emily!" taunted Spinner, coming in for a hug and forcing one upon her tightly. She hated that name.

Craig grinned too, watching Spinner put her down and took his turn. "Damn, you're growing up fast!"

Emma shifted awkwardly as she looked around and admitted, "I don't even remember half these people."

There was at least 30 people in this room, even more scattered around the house. The back door was wide open, people going in and out and more people in the back yard.

"There's a lot who are new." nodded Craig and explained, "The packs getting bigger. Family's growing, more truces with other packs."

"Thanks to the start of it all with your parents." joked Spinner, knowing Emma hated hearing the Romeo and Juliet wolf story between Spike and Snake. She's heard it 100 times.

"Emma." she heard and turned, Snake was coming over to her and grinned as he pushed his friend forward, "This is Ralph. Do you remember him? We use to take you on our hunting trips when you were little."

And by hunting they meant they transformed into their wolf shapes and left a 5 year old girl alone while they hunted and chased rabbits.

"I remember.." Emma laughed a bit nervously. She crossed her arms uncomfortably and looked around until she noticed Manny outside. Manny waved her over to come out. "Be right back."

She left her Dad and cousins (And ralph) behind. She squished through the crowd and out the door just in time, her mom had raised her beer and had started a speech to thank everyone for coming. Emma closed the back door just as the crowd cheered back to Spike.

"It's crazy in there." She sighed to Manny.

Manny was outside with some of the girls. "Em, remember Jane?" she asked, pointing to the table and Jane had dark hair and a nose ring, a sweet smile too though.

Emma nodded with a small smile back, "Yea, I do." She sat down at the patio table with Manny and began to feel uneasy under the redheads glare who sat across from her.

Ellie sat next to Alex, and they both eyed Emma. The blonde tried to politely smile, "I'm Emma."

Ellie tilted her head at her and bluntly said, "I know who you are. Are you _really_ not a wolf yet?"

The brunette beside Ellie laughed into her beer bottle. Emma couldn't forget a face, the girl next to the redhead was Alex. She was a bitch, even when they were little. She was guessing Ellie was too since they sat side by side.

"Isn't that kinda.." Ellie drifted off, "Weird?"

"Are you _really_ being an asshole at _her_ party?" Manny taunted Ellie back, raising an eyebrow and her eyes flashed gold as a warning. Ellie may act like some 'bad ass', but when Manny Santos got fired up, you did not want to mess with her. Ellie even rolled her eyes but backed off.

"Just saying it's weird is all." she muttered.

Jane tried to smile at Emma and changed the subject, "Are you glad to be back?"

"It's home." Emma said with a shrug.

"I'm glad your back." Manny said happily.

Someone from in the house came out the back door to join them. The music from in the house was loud as ever until the person shut the door behind them.

Emma rubbed her arms together, feeling cold. "I'm going to go back in, it's chilli.."

Alex and Ellie shared looks, trying not to snicker. Manny scowled, knowing what they were laughing about. Being wolves, they were just born with a good resistance to the cold. It was just such a human thing for Emma to say was all, since wolves were always warm yet the blonde was shivering.

"Grow up," Jane said to them, rolling her eyes. She caught Alex's hard glare and while Ellie was all talk, Alex would actually start a fight with anybody. Jane shared a stern look with her though, not backing down until Emma stood up as it got tense. She didn't want a fight to occur over her.

"See you later." She said under her breath, leaving. Manny quickly got up to follow her. When Emma made it to the door to go back inside, Manny stopped her from going inside.

"Em, don't let them bug you. They're bitches."

"Look," Emma scoffed, not wanting to talk about it. "I'm going in, OK? I don't care about this right now." she ignored Manny's pout and went to turn.

Someone else had opened the door from the inside so when Emma turned, she bumped into him. She looked up to then stare at who blocked her and backed up a little. Even all the girls at the table looked over and stared too.

Familiar blue eyes stared back at Emma. She knew immediately that it was Sean Cameron. He was almost the same, just more mature and toned, probably in his 20's now and instead of the cute teenager she remembered, he was now a gorgeous man. And, he was the perfect amount of muscle, showing off his biceps in a white shirt with jeans. He had the same dimples too as he slowly began to hold back an irresistible grin as he recognized her.

"Snakes daughter." He said, amused. "Right?"

"I have a _name_." she said rather bluntly and annoyed. She then blinked. God she didn't mean to be rude! Everyone just always knew her as only ' _Snakes daughter'_ or 'Snake and Spikes daughter who was still human'. Just say her damn name!

"Emma." Emma's eyes locked with Sean's when he said her name. She eyed him, squinting her eyes. How did he remember? And why was his voice so husky and smooth when he said her name? Her knees went weak.

"If you don't mind?" Emma taunted while raising her eyebrow and motioned she wanted to get by. He was making her feel uncomfortable- there were knots in her stomach.

Sean grinned more, those dimples caving into his cheeks.

"Look, she's still so feisty." teased a voice behind Sean. Lucas. Emma narrowed her eyes at him now, never the fondest childhood memories with _him_. Jay also stood there, grinning like a wolf. No pun intended.

"Great. The three of you." Emma sighed. She heard Sean chuckle lowly.

Manny suddenly jumped in beside Emma, grabbing her arm. "Let's just stay out here." She offered. Emma gave her a look, that was the opposite of what she wanted to do.

Manny slowly snuck a glance back at Jay. Her breath stopped as he was already looking at her. They locked eyes for a moment before he looked away and cleared his throat, "Going to say hi to Lex." he told the guys and squished through, walking to the table and avoided looking at Manny again.

Emma saw Manny's shoulders fall and actually felt bad for her friend, but didn't Manny see that she could have anybody? What did Jay matter?

"I need a drink." Manny mumbled to Emma. Sean and Lucas still stood with them and Lucas spoke up.

"If you're getting drinks, get me the Smirnoff bottle."

Emma took this time while the guys seemed distracted to go inside.

"Sean?" Manny asked, waiting to see if he wanted a drink too but getting no reply. She saw he was a little distracted and his head was turned to look over his shoulder to watch Emma go.

Manny eyed him unbelievably but a smile spread on her face. He was definitely into Emma, she knew that look. He was in a trance.

When inside, Emma took a deep breath to then groan when she heard a vase break. Was it weird she felt more responsible than her own parents some days? She turned to look for them, seeing them having fun with their old friends so chose to ignore the broken vase wherever it was.

It was getting crowded. Emma squished through some people and noticed the Alpha was here, Raditch. His wife stood with him, and she smiled kindly at Spike and Snake while they caught up.

"Emma, come here!" Spike bellowed at her before she snuck by. Emma bit her tongue but plastered a smile on her face at Raditch and his wife. When she saw Joey though, Manny's father, she grinned happily.

"Hey kiddo." He hugged her.

Emma let go of Joey and stood by her parents. She shifted awkwardly, knowing she was under Raditch's hard gaze. What the hell was he staring at?

"Hows the bar, Joey?" Spike asked.

Joey answered, "Same as usual, it's going great. Manny really helps out and-"

"Emma always could too, Joey." Snake offered. Emma blinked, silently cursing her Dad for just signing her up for things..but she didn't mind that. It would just be nice to be asked!

Joey shrugged at Emma, "I mean, if you want to I'd love the help!" he looked back at her parents and promised, "I'll watch out for her. Make sure she's in good hands."

"Emma can protect herself." Joked Spike, knowing Emma had a mouth and brave heart like her mother. Emma could handle some drunk humans.

"Oh, I just.." Joey smiled a little sadly, "I meant since she isn't really...well isn't a.."

Snake frowned, looking down at his beer and swallowing it roughly. "Isn't what?" Spike asked, but Joey felt bad now for bringing it up.

"Isn't one of us." Raditch spoke up.

Spike's mouth opened, but was speechless until she couldn't help but feel offended, "Emma is my _daughter,_ she **is** one of us. She may be taking her time-"

Emma quietly left the conversation and snuck away. She held the tears that burned her eyes. Well, there you have it, even the leader of the pack said she wasn't one of them and even her own second father figure- Joey. She knew Joey meant nothing ill of it but when Raditch spoke up, their was some kind of disgust in his voice. Now, she felt terrible.

Emma went into the kitchen to find some booze. She wasn't a big drinker, but she felt like a shot or two this minute.

Meanwhile back with her parents, Raditch tried to explain himself. "She is ofcourse family still, but she's past the due date of changing. Are you sure she will?"

"She's WOLF blood. Ofcourse she will!" Snake growled but then shut his mouth, looking down and muttered, "Raditch, I'm sorry." his loyalty to his Alpha shined through, and he nodded when Raditch forgave him and just merely shrugged and put a hand on Snakes shoulder.

"I understand your anger." Raditch said.

Back with Emma, she poured a drink for herself with extra vodka as someone came up behind her.

"Emma!" Maya gasped, watching her sister then chug the drink. She stood with Grace, who had to gasp a bit impressed by Emma's chugging.

There was laughter in the corner when Maya grabbed the drink from Emma. Maya glared at the guys and turned back to her sister. This was so unlike her.

"What are you doing, Maya? Give that back!" Emma snapped and grabbed her drink again.

One of the guys who had laughed stepped forward. "Hey." He shot at Maya, "If the girl wants to drink, she can drink." He poured Emma a shot and held it out.

Emma eyed the guy, he was slightly attractive, but she wasn't interested. And he definitely wasn't attractive as the guy who made her knees weak 10 minutes ago.

"Peter." He introduced himself.

Maya and Grace shared a worried glance when Emma took the shot from him, then left the kitchen but with the guy trailing behind her.

Meanwhile, in the back yard, Ellie had her eyes on Sean and whispered to Alex, "It's been two months since he dumped Amy. When is he going to move on?"

Sean was across the table, oblivious to their conversation. He was sitting with Jay and Spinner, and Spinner was a loud talker.

Alex muttered while looking down at her cards. She was playing a game with the guys. "He has moved on. What you really want to know is, is he interested in you?"

Ellie scoffed and didn't answer, glancing back at Sean and sat up a bit to tune in with what they were talking about.

"Queen of hearts!" Manny announced and practically purred, putting down her cards and winning the game. Some of the guys groaned and Spinner waved his finger at her.

"I swear you're cheating. You won last week too." Jane laughed between them.

Manny giggled and took the money that was placed in the middle of the table. She missed Jay smirk a bit and watch her count her money like some kind of Female pimp.

"Why isn't Emma out here?" Spinner then asked Manny.

Manny looked up and blinked. She shrugged, trying not to make it a big deal. "She was cold."

Sean glanced around the table when it went quiet. Ellie noticed him looking slightly curious so happily filled him in, "She hasn't turned yet. She's **completely** human ** _."_**

Sean merely glanced at Ellie for a second before looking at Manny for confirmation. Manny just glared back at Ellie and snapped, "You act as if she's some freak. News flash Ellie, _we're_ the freaks in this town."

Alex tried to reason with Manny, "We get it, she's your best friend. But don't say it's not weird. She's the daughter of two fully blooded lykens."

Lucas was shuffling cards as he bluntly said out loud, "I think she's hot."

"Dude, didn't you almost attack her when she was little?" Spinner had to joke, remembering that. Some of the guys laughed. Sean furrowed his eyebrows and smirked a bit as he remembered too. That's right. He had stopped Lucas from hurting her. Even now as the girls gossiped, Sean wanted to jump in and stand up for her.

"The **question** isn't if she's good looking, Lucas." growled Ellie a bit jealously, "It's if she's even one of us?"

Manny's blood boiled yet it stopped when Jay spoke up. He didn't even look up as he lit a cigarette in his mouth and muttered with it in between his lips. "Her family has done more for the pack then yours ever had so I say she's one of us, Nash."

Ellie glared at Jay but said nothing. Alex elbowed his arm and he glared over at his own girlfriend. "What?" he snapped and inhaled, then exhaled his smoke. Manny bit her lip, how the hell did he make smoking look so hot? And the way he came to her friends defense made her stomach flutter.

(((**)))

Inside, Emma didn't give a damn anymore and was on her 3rd **cup** of vodka. Her vision was sort of blurry, her throat was on fire, and so she decided to get some air.

"Follow me." Whispered Peter to his friend as he followed Emma out the front door. His friend Riley nodded, following after him and they went outside. The front yard was empty, just them. It was dark out too, and a full moon. They could hear the crowd in the back yard, but it was in the distance.

Peter saw Emma leaning on the side of the house, trying to catch her breath. Alone.

"Be on look out," he told Riley, before going over there.

When Peter walked up to Emma, she glanced up to then notice him and asked strangely, "Can I help you?"

"Well I felt a little responsible if you're feeling sick. Came to see if you're okay," he tried to sweet talk.

Emma eyed him up and down. He could sweet talk all he wanted, Emma knew guys like him, she had dated plenty. He was a jerk, who acted like the nice guy. Plus, Manny told her some things about him before. He wasn't nice to Manny in the past either.

Emma snorted and looked away, "I'm fine, thanks. Just want to be left alone." She hoped he got the hint.

Peter clenched his jaw. He then let out a small laugh, itching the back of his head. She couldn't of meant that.

Emma noticed him still standing there and finally snapped, "Can you _please_ leave me alone?" she asked.

He glared and snapped at her, "You're a bitch."

Emma snickered at him in disbelief. "And you're a creep." His blood began to boil, "Now leave me alone before I scream-" Emma's scream was muffled when he put his hand over her mouth and slammed her up against the brick wall behind her.

Meanwhile in the back yard, Jay noticed Sean stiffen at the table and look around. "What's up with you?" he joked, never seeing Sean look so tense.

Sean cornered his eyes to the side of the house and then got up so fast that the chair he sat on flung back as he stormed off. "Cam!" Jay hollered after him.

Wolves had great hearing. Sean must of heard something.

Back with Emma, she tried to push Peter off of her but whimpered when he slammed her back against the brick wall.

"Peter, what are you doing?!" Riley ran over, stopping behind Peter who he thought may have had one too many shots. He got angry when he drank, but this was unacceptable.

"Showing this bitch whose Alpha around here." He raised an eyebrow at Emma as he growled, "You scream when I remove my hand? You'll regret it."

Her big brown eyes were wide, but she nodded like a scared kitten. He chuckled, "Not so tough now." He taunted.

He slowly removed his hand but just as he did Emma shot her knee forward, painfully kneeing his groin and he cried out in pain, landing back on his ass with a thud and holding his dick over his jeans.

"You bitch!" heyelled.

Just then, a wolf jumped right onto Riley who went to grab Emma next. Peter was after all his friend. Riley cried out when the silver wolf bit him though, and scurried down the driveway with a bloody hand. The silver wolf turned to Peter, more blood thirsty for him, and he preyed around him as Peter caught his breath from his possibly broken penis.

Emma was breathless too from fear and adrenaline. She knew who the wolf was though, or atleast, she thought she did, and her heart was beating rapidly.

Sean's sharp teeth painfully dug into Peter's shoulder and Peter fell back with the wolf over him, screaming in pain and trying to get him off.

"Stop!" Emma pleaded, not sure if this was the right way to do this.

Peter begged for it to stop, laying back on the driveway and the wolf finally unlocked it's jaw from his shoulder and blood spilled through Peter's shirt from where Sean had bit him.

The wolf stayed luring over him, snarling in Peter's face and a second away from just finishing him. It was growling, eyes yellow and filled with fury.

Upon hearing the commotion, Jay and Manny had run over from behind the house. Jay knew something was up with Sean, and Manny heard Emma's scream.

"Woah, woah" Jay said, shocked and seeing the bloody scene. Peter was sweating he was so scared to even move. Sean's wolf looked like he would snap his head off if Peter even moved an inch. Jay warned slowly behind the wolf that was Sean, "Move _slowly,_ and whatever you did, **don't** fucking do it again."

Peter nodded frantically, then slowly backed up, his eyes on Sean's intensely. When he was finally a few metres away, he got up, cried a little, and started to run away down the street while holding his injured shoulder. Riley was gone already too.

Manny ran to Emma, "What happened?!"

"I'm okay." Emma said, a bit still in shock and tried to take this in. What the hell had even happened? She didn't even KNOW that guy and he had the balls to do that to you?

"That guy is a piece of shit." Growled Manny, having her own experience with Peter Stone before. She didn't want to tell Emma what she had clearly just escaped tonight, thank god for Sean.

Sean's wolf form turned and sat down, facing them. Jay sighed at Sean and looked at Emma, "You got a room where he can change back into clothes?"

Lets be real, when you turned from a human to a wolf, the clothes weren't just packed away in a pocket, they actually had to come off or were just ripped during the transformation. When transformed back to a human? You were naked head to toe.

(((((*))))

Emma now nervously stood in her parents room. "Are you done yet?" she asked impatiently but mostly because she was having trouble being in the same room as Sean as he changed.

She had laid out her fathers jeans and thankfully her cousins were staying over and Spinner had another black shirt for Sean to borrow.

"I'm good." muttered Sean, now back in human form and putting on the jeans.

Emma turned around as he was buttoning them up and **wow,** I mean _wow_ , you had to seriously work out every second of the day to get abs like this guy had. His muscles in his arms and biceps too moved as he reached out to grab the shirt and he ran a hand through his wavy medium length hair.

Emma's eyes then widened and turned back around, "You said you were **done**!" she hissed and went red, her body going warm.

"Said I was _good_." corrected Sean with a smirk and pulled the shirt over his head. He looked back at her and her back was turned from him. He swallowed hard, eying down her body and that skirt she wore outlined her ass so well, her long blonde hair fell down her back so smooth and shiney too. Let alone those long tanned legs, they were perfect enough to wrap around his waist.

Shit. He was into this girl, he could feel it. How old was she ? 17? 18? He rolled his eyes at himself and then muttered, "Done."

She was probably still in highschool. Sean was 20 now. He felt as if he shouldn't be as interested in her as he was. It felt wrong.

Emma turned and took a deep breath, "Ok, good." she eyed him as he now avoided her eyes. "I'd say thanks, for.. _you know_... but I had it covered"

He raised an eyebrow at her now. He snorted, "You didn't have _anything_ covered." He glanced down at her outfit, knowing now that other guys were probably admiring what he was just seconds ago. "Maybe that's the problem."

Emma gaped. Did he imply that she wasn't wearing any clothes or had asked for this!?

Maybe that was mean. Maybe he was letting out his own anger at himself onto her. "What are you?" he nearly sneered, "16?"

Emma glared but snapped, "17 in a week." He snickered. Her mouth fell but she didn't understand what he was even being a jerk for suddenly?! Or why she was even getting mad? . .

She shook her head and tried to understand, "What are you getting so mad about?"

"Nothing," he just snapped and headed for the door, "Maybe a bit of appreciation would be nice."

Emma's mouth fell and she jumped a little when he slammed the door closed after him. She snickered, shaking her head and wondered again what had just happened.

(((((******))))))))

The next morning, Manny had stayed over and she and Emma helped her mother clean up from the party. Emma carried a garbage bag as she put empty cans into it as she told Manny what had happened.

"He said *I* was the problem," Emma was fuming and then paused as she tried to remember exactly what Sean had said, "Or, something along those lines."

Manny groaned from her hangover and just put empty beer bottles into the trashcan as quietly as she could. "Em, _the guy just almost took off Peter's arm. He probably wasn't thinking straight."_

 _"_ _He spoke to me like I was some little.. kid!" Emma bittered, "How dare he even speak to me that way?! What is he? 20?!" That was nothing!_

Manny let Emma rant as she slowly sat on the couch but smiled a little at her blonde friend rambling and looking heated over the situation. She saw the way Sean had looked at Emma when they bumped into another lastnight, and she's never seen Emma so bent about a guy before.

Love was in the air. Emma just had no idea.

"I Hate him!" growled Emma, throwing a bottle in the trash and it smashed. She then pouted, and stormed off to the next room to grab more garbage.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma walked to school in her favorite outfit the next week, tucking her hair behind her ear. It was now senior year and she was ready to get it over with! Her and Manny were meeting up at a Diner called The Dot for some coffee first.

It was a bright and shiny day and she had on a short skirt that was grey and flowed around her hips, stopping at her mid thigh. She had on a fitted white shirt that was tucked in. Lastly, her brown leather Kate Spade bag was over her shoulder with her books in it.

The sun shined down on her and she then stopped in her tracks when she noticed a familiar orange civic parked infront of the Diner. Jay leaned on his car, with Sean and Lucas standing there with him. He even greeted Emma, "Hey Blondie."

Sean had even glanced back at her twice when he noticed it was here before turning away and she swore she heard him huff.

What the hell did she do that made him so angry!?

When Emma went inside the diner, Manny had already grabbed their coffees and handed one to her. "Two sugars, One Milk." She knew how Emma liked it.

Emma muttered under her breath, "Lets go." She prepared herself to walk back out and see them again.

"What's wrong?" Manny followed, then saw the problem when she saw Sean and Jay now standing there outside. Lucas had left.

Jay was wearing his sunglasses, it was probably too early for him. He smirked a bit at god knows who, but it made Manny's knees weak. "Going to school girls?" he asked in a fake fatherly voice.

Manny laughed a little but Emma just continued walking past. Sean narrowed his eyes as she just went by him with her chin held high and he taunted, "Have a good day, sweetie!"

He knew she was ignoring him. He felt her anger too towards him, which was odd, but he wasn't wrong.

The girls crossed the street, Manny looked at Emma to see the blonde seething with anger. She whistled lowly and wondered what made her and Sean suddenly enemies?

(((((**))))

"You're right." Manny admitted in class with Emma, while setting up for Math. "Sean use to have his anger issues but he usually has a control of them now. I haven't seen him like this-"

"I get it, Manny. I piss him off. He doesn't like me." Emma didn't want to talk about it. She threw her binder out of her bag and ignored Manny until class started.

While Mrs Kwan went over their first assignments, Emma frowned, looking sadly down at the pencil in her hand. She had no idea what she did wrong. Maybe Sean really just wanted her to thank him for helping her?

Fine. She'd swallow her pride and just thank him.

Emma must have been holding her pencil too hard because it cracked. She even jumped a bit and tried to erase her mind of Sean and rolled her eyes at herself.

"Here." Whispered a voice and she turned to a boy who gave her a gentle smile. He held out a pen and she smiled sweetly back, taking it.

"Thanks."

She'd soon learn that this was Sav, and every girl in school was practically in love with him. She could understand why, he was nice and genuine. But she wasn't interested. He'd ask her out a lot, and she'd keep turning him down.

((**))

Weeks had passed by and she had never thanked Sean again for what happened. Or at least, gave him a 'proper' thank you. That wasn't really why he was mad at her anyways, but she didn't know that.

Emma was occupied with school, homework and was helping bartend at Joey's bar when she could. She was just kind of busy, she just had her 17th birthday too.

The guys in the bar mistook her for older than 18. It wasn't their fault, she really did look older, wore outfits not necessarily for her age, and now worked in a bar. Joey kept to his word, keeping her safe under his watch. A lot of the men hit on Manny too, but, she didn't mind- she liked the tips.

More rumors about Raditch stepping down from Alpha were circulating. The pack was getting more anxious and some speaking out now. Emma could even hear a table in the corner of the bar talking about it.

"If he steps down, I'm gonna step up."

"Me too!" one bellowed.

Emma sighed and turned around. She stood behind the bar and went to the fridge to grab a beer for a regular. "Here you go, Frank." She handed it to an older man sitting at the bar.

"Thanks Emma."

Emma went to Manny who was pouring shots on the other side of the bar. "I think I'm gonna go."

Manny looked over her shoulder at her friend and pouted, "Don't go. Raditch and some of the guys are coming here tonight. They get rowdy, I could use the help."

Emma smiled rolling her eyes as Manny pouted her lower lip out. "Fiinne." She said, "But I'm going to take my break now then."

"I'm more than ok with that!" Manny laughed, watching Emma go.

When Emma came back, the guys were already there sitting at a table near the back and had been already served too. The guys included Raditch, with Joey, and ofcourse her own father Snake. But also the Trio was there, Jay, Lucas and Sean. And also Alex's Dad, Chad, he was a big muscular man, didn't speak much. It was an odd group to see together but Emma did put together that it was all the stronger wolves of the pack.

Emma walked back up to Manny slowly, eying the table from a far and Manny stood with Darcy who sat at the bar. Her dad was Raditch, and she knew the scoop.

"What's going on?" Emma asked them.

Darcy whispered to them, "I think my Dad's going to choose the next Alpha and it's going to be one of them." They all glanced back at the table. Emma couldn't help but glance more at Sean though. The group seemed to be talking quietly to another, keeping their business private.

"He's considering the Trio?" she had to ask, a bit shocked. But maybe not too shocked. There was _something_ about Sean she couldn't quite shake off herself.

"Well, they are the toughest of the pack, Em." Manny explained, "And they're not kids anymore. Jay even leads the pack during runs when it's a full moon. My Dad had taught Lucas to control his wolf and now he's beginning to teach other turned wolves how to control themselves too…"

"Ironic." Emma said flatly.

Darcy had to chime in, "My Dad has been eying Sean a lot lately too. He's never lost a fight, and he's the quickest hunter when we're hunting together. He's smart, despite what he wants Raditch to think. My Dad knows and thinks he'd be great."

Emma's mouth gaped a bit. Wow. That was something. "So..Why are our parents over there?"

Manny answered that, "They are part of the vote." She tilted her head and admitted, "My Dad will probably vote for Sean too. He's always admired something about him." He was never a Jay-fan either for some reason. Manny never understood why.

The girls suddenly gasped and quickly got back to work when Joey came over with Raditch and Snake.

"Have a good night." Raditch told them before leaving.

Joey sighed and stopped at the bar with Snake. "Emma, could you get us two beers please?"

Emma nodded and went to do so, but she may of possibly eavesdropped as she poured them some beer.

"Chad is not going to be happy if he's not chosen." Snake had said about Alex's Dad.

Joey replied, "He needs to deal with whomever gets picked. If he has a big enough problem with it, we can always do the old ritual."

"Fight to the death?" Snake snickered, "That's not really considered still, is it?"

"It's the rules." Joey reminded. "Come on, you haven't been away that long. You know we have conditions."

"The Alpha is the strongest of the pack." Snake muttered, nodding.

Joey nodded back, "and if anyone wants to step up to the new Alpha, they have that right. They also make that choice to be possibly killed. We've never had a chosen Alpha not win a battle though. We know who should be the next leader."

Both men nodded and then thanked Emma when she came over with their beers.

"We'll be in the back, in my office." Joey declared and Snake followed after him after nodding at his daughter. Emma suspiciously watched them go until she heard a chair move back and someone sit down. She turned back to swallow.

Sean.

He crossed his arms on the bar when he leaned closer, his eyes hard on her. Emma tried to snap out of it as he spoke, "Well, going to ask me what I'd like?"

Emma blinked. Now he was being nice?

"Not sure I care to." Emma answered quite bleakly. She wasn't sure _how_ Sean made her feel. Weather she liked the feeling or not in the pit of her stomach when he was around.

Sean snickered, eying her up and down then looked down at his hands on the table. He tied them together and then muttered, "I'm sorry." Emma raised an eyebrow. He added, "For being an asshole lately." He couldn't really explain why. It'd probably freak her out.

Emma paused but seemed to be thinking about it. Sean looked up rather hesitantly to then smirk when she was trying to hide the smile slowly spreading on her face until she glanced back at him.

"It's fine," she then sighed as if bored, "I didn't really care."

He snickered, his smirk turned more into a sexy side grin. He hoped she cared. He's been thinking of nothing but her a lot lately. Her and her pretty hair, that smile of hers, and that body. It bothered the shit out of him. He had a hold on a lot of women, but this girl had a hold on him.

He'd never tell _her_ that though. Not now anyway.

"Here," Emma said, politely passing him a beer that she poured for her Dad but he had left it. He wasn't much of a drinker anyways.

"Thanks.." Sean watched her go and picked the drink up. He sipped it as he watched her get to work, and he tried to ignore that deep feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew what it was and why it turned when around her. He just wondered if she knew or felt it too. She had to of…

..mates was never a one sided thing. She was his, and he was hers. She'd learn it soon.


	4. Chapter 4

"Did you hear?"

Emma jumped at her locker when Manny snuck up on her. "What? No. What?" she was laughing a little still from being scared to death.

Manny shook Emma's shoulders, "There's this big party next weekend at Raditch's! Like, wear your best dress, it's a fancy party and we all have to be there. Every. Single. Body."

"What's that mean?"

Manny gave her a look, "You seriously haven't heard anything?"

Emma blushed and shrugged, "I've been out of the loop… I've been helping with the school dance this weekend."

Manny rolled her eyes smiling, "right, with _Sav."_ She sighed the name romantically as if Emma liked him.

The blonde laughed and just shrugged. She liked helping. She liked being part of something. Sure she was part of a 'pack' but hello, not a wolf remember? So here, she fit in more. She liked it and she was good at it. The school dance was going to be fun and she had worked really hard on it's theme and decoration.

This fancy party at Raditch's sounded nice too though. She heard about parties thrown at Raditch's mansion, he even had his own ballroom! That's probably what Manny meant by 'fancy'.

Manny finally revealed the secret, "He's announcing next Alpha."

Emma's mouth dropped.

((((((((**********))))))))))))

"If Sean does get chosen, I just can't wait for The Choosing." Gushed Ellie at Jane's the next day.

Emma sat with Manny on Jane's couch, and they shared a look.

"What's the difference between the Chosen ritual and the Choosing?" Emma had to ask.

Ellie rolled her eyes as if annoyed. "The chosen ritual is for the next Alpha. The Choosing ritual is the Alpha picking his mate."

"Ellie, if you were Sean's mate, wouldn't you know already?" taunted Manny as angelically as she could.

Jane laughed and had to add, "Also, you know if Sean wins, El, Amy will try to fight you for him."

Ellie scoffed back at her, "He dumped her months ago."

Emma felt her stomach turning. She felt uneasy and muttered to Manny, "I think I'm going to go. I told Sav I'd help set up the last few things for the dance."

Manny didn't remember her telling her that. "Oh okay."

"Bye Emma!" Jane hollered after her when the blonde walked quite quickly out the front door.

((((***))))

"So?" Sav tried not to grin so hard, crossing his arms over his chest, "Have you thought about it?"

Emma snapped out of it and looked up from blowing a balloon. She felt so out of it and didn't even hear what he had said.

"Huh?.." she gave him a blank look. They stood alone in the gym at school, the gym was covered with gold and black theme for the dance.

Sav blinked and then nervously stammered a bit, "Uh- the dance. What I asked you yesterday. You- you said you'd let me know?"

"Oh!" Emma exclaimed. He nodded. She swallowed and gave a weak smile. Sav had asked her to the dance. He was so sweet, and popular..but she didn't _feel_ anything for him. No spark, no desire..

Suddenly Sean's face popped into her head and her eyes suddenly widened before closing and giving her head a shake. _What was that about!?_

She jumped up and nodded frantically, "Ok. Lets do it."

"R-Really?" Sav actually wasn't expecting that. He actually felt like she was going to say no. She was the prettiest girl in school though, in his opinion, and he had to at least try. And she said yes! "Cool!"

She laughed a little shyly but warned, "Just one date though, Sav. Just to this dance." She looked around and said proudly, "We did work hard on this together."

He grinned mischievously as he began to walk backwards to leave, "You won't regret it Emma Nelson."

Emma rolled her eyes smiling. He was a bit of a dork. She turned back to her balloons when he left and she tried to blow it up to then sadly let it go and it blew away. She frowned, looking around the empty gym.

Why couldn't she be more excited for this date? Well, she had told herself no boyfriends this year. It was her last year after all. But she knew that wasn't it.. that wasn't what was bothering her..

((**)))

"You said yes?" Manny was kind of shocked the next day, and opened her locker beside Emma as Emma told her about her and Sav going to the dance together.

Emma shrugged her shoulder, "He has these really hopeful yet sad eyes. I didn't want to say no."

Manny laughed and insisted, "Just don't break the guys heart. One dance, and that's it."

"I know." Emma agreed.

Manny giggled then remembered something as she gasped, "My Dad asked me if you could maybe help the bar out tonight? He's desperate. He even asked Alex for help."

The late bell rang and Emma winced, crap! She was late! "ok, sure. See you later!" she ran off, leaving Manny behind. Manny rolled her eyes smiling as she followed Emma, they were afterall in the **same** class.

Emma took her studies very seriously!

((((****)))

That night, the bar was busy for a Wednesday. Emma was working hard trying to get all the orders. She had taken advice from Manny, wearing a little black dress that possibly hugged a little more around her greatest assets (For more tips!).

What worried her tonight though was the bar wasn't filled with humans, but more packs from in and out of town. Manny forgot to mention that to her.

Manny too was up and down the bar, filling drinks. Wearing heels didn't help either.

Matt, the bar manager, who was a complete slime ball, was at the far end of the bar talking with some regulars. Alex was out by the tables collecting empty's and receiving more orders.

Emma was cleaning down the bar with a rag when Jay sat down at the end, she smirked though when Manny caught her eye and the long haired foxy brunette stepped in to take Jay's order and Emma happily let her.

Jay had his eyes on Manny anyways. Emma didn't get it, she actually noticed Jay stared at Manny a lot, but pretended to act as if he didn't like her. Why so? Emma couldn't tell you.

Jay couldn't help the smirk that came out when Manny leaned on the bar and asked him with a seductive smile, "What can I get you, Hogart?"

The playful look in her eye had his stomach turning, in a good way. His face was unreadable but his eyes said it all. He wanted Manny, he wanted her quite some time. In fact, even Manny's father knew about Jay's true feelings for her but Joey forbid it years ago. Manny was after all the only thing Joey had left since his wife passed.

So, that was the big secret and Manny didn't know. Now, Jay stuck with Alex, while wanting Manny from afar. Joey seemed content on not giving her to Jay, and Jay wasn't sure if Manny was old enough or not to understand they were mates yet. He knew he'd tell her someday, it was agony not being able to. He swore she felt that spark between them too. When they were together, there was this tension in the air.

"I got him." Manny heard a growl and jumped away from Jay. Alex had come up, giving Jay a beer and Manny almost blushed, turning and walking to the other side of the bar.

She sighed and she tried to distract herself with another customer but she glanced over her shoulder and her heart stopped when she saw Jay still looking at her too even as Alex talked to him.

"Give me a smile honey." purred a guy she was pouring a drink for and rolled her eyes. "Fine then, maybe you can give me your friends number." he said and nodded behind her when Emma came up.

Emma pulled Manny away from the bar and pouted over the thumping music, "I'm going to be EXHAUSTED tomorrow Manny, we have our English test, remember?"

"So we'll study our butts off at lunch and ace them!" Manny promised and giggled to Emma's playful glare.

"You're a bad influence on me." Emma mumbled.

"Straight down to the first day I met you and made you stick a crayon up your nose." agreed Manny.

Emma raised an eyebrow, "That was **you** **and nobody had to convince you.** **"**

 **T** hey giggled. Emma watched Manny go and smiled slightly, she knew Manny did all this just for her Dad, to help him keep it together. The bar was all he had since her mom died. So how would Manny feel if she ever found out Joey forbid Jay from going after Manny?

((**)))

Over by Jay, Sean showed up and grabbed a beer for himself from Alex. Emma didn't see him come in, but he saw her. The dress she was wearing tonight had him in near agony. She looked so damn good. Her hair was getting longer too. He saw all the guys around the bar eying her and it made his inner wolf scratch at his insides to go protect her from them. She had no idea though how crazy she drove some men.

He eyed her coming closer, she still hadn't noticed him yet though. He couldn't believe it, **most girls** noticed him as soon as he walked in. He tried not to smirk though, thinking and knowing Emma wasn't like most girls.

Sean finally turned his head towards Jay who looked hypnotized and didn't seem to see Sean standing there either. He was staring across the bar at Manny. Again, Sean knew of Jay's imprint on Manny. He sensed the tension and he knew Alex did too, and that's why she hated Manny. Manny and Jay were mates.

"I finally come around after you beg and beg, and you don't pay attention to me?" Sean joked, catching Jay's attention.

Jay finally ripped his eyes off of Manny and looked bewildered then happy, "Finally! Fuck! Where have you been?"

Sean frowned and didn't answer. Raditch was on his ass lately saying he was one of the top picks for next Alpha and he really wanted him to be the next leader. Sean wasn't so sure what to think of that.

"Alex work here now?" Sean changed the subject, nodding towards Jay's girlfriend but Jay just got distracted again when Manny walked by. Sean chuckled and said under his breath, "Maybe you should pay attention to your girlfriend before you get caught staring?"

Jay swallowed, nodding, but his eyes cornered at Manny, "It's getting harder, hiding it."

Sean warned, "You have to wait til she's 17. She belongs to her family til then." It was a pack rule that any male mate had to wait til at least the female was 17 to tell her they've been imprinted. That was their packs 'adult' age. Til then, she belonged to Joey. But when 17, Manny could choose what she wanted.

Jay grinned over at Sean "Her 17th is next week."

"How do you know that when you barely even speak a word to her?"

"I didn't want to get too close when I couldn't have her." Jay noted, "It sucks more. When she smiles at me, it physically _hurts_.." his wolf called out for hers, it was painful.

Sean actually pitied Jay a little. When Sean got a glimpse of Emma again, he seemed to sing a different tune. "I know what you mean." He averted his eyes from Emma as he caught Jay giving him an odd look. Sean cleared his throat, " I mean I get what you're saying. But.. what about Alex?"

"I care about Alex but.." Jay paused. You see, Jay never felt guilty for much, but with this he did. He wouldn't of gone out with Alex if he didn't like her. But he wasn't in love with her. "I won't feel what I do for Manny ever with Alex."

Sean frowned but nodded in agreement. "Hey Sean." Greeted a voice behind him. Ironically, he turned around to Ellie. He frowned but itched the back of his head.

"Uh, Hey El."

Jay stood up between them and grabbed his beer, "Lets go grab a pool table, Cam." He eyed between Ellie and Sean and tried to be nice as he sighed. "You wanna come, Nash?"

Jay knew Ellie had a thing for Sean. Everybody knew, including Sean himself.

Sean shifted uncomfortably as she too seemed shocked but nodded. "Sure."

Don't get Sean wrong, he didn't think Ellie wasn't good enough or anything, and Jay was just trying to 'hook a guy up'.. but Jay also didn't know Sean had finally found his mate. Sean was afraid to tell him. I mean, Jay told Sean about Manny but..Emma was different, she wasn't even a wolf yet and the #1 rule for an Alpha (if Sean did win), was he needed a full blooded wolf mate. So, it was complicated.

Very complicated.

"I'll meet you guys over there," Sean told them. Jay nodded, leaving. Ellie eyed Sean curiously but nodded too, passing him a small smile. Sean watched them go and then sighed, turning back around to the bar.

Emma was still going back and forth around the bar that she practically memorized where every thing was and didn't even need to look up. After laying down a shot for the guy next to Sean, she stopped in front of Sean thinking he was just another customer and finally looked up.

"What can I-" she paused, noticing him. Her heart stopped.

Sean stared ahead at her too before clearing his throat and asked, "Can I get a Corona?"

Emma noticed him avoiding her eyes and standing there awkwardly now. He hadn't even said 'please'. His voice was sort of monotone too.

Emma then saw Jay standing at a pool table over Sean's shoulder, and _Ellie_ was there too, staring right back at Emma with Sean.

Emma glanced back at Sean who **still** wasn't looking at her. He was coming off kind of like a jerk. What happened to being 'friends' now?

Emma looked away slightly hurt but nodded tightly. "Sure." She turned to the fridge, grabbing the beer, then just cracked it open for him before leaving it on the counter and walking away.

Sean opened his mouth but choose not to say anything. She had walked off seemingly mad, and he thought of a few reasons why she would. He just wasn't sure how to handle being around her right now.

"CAM!" he heard Jay shout and clenched his jaw, walking back over to his friends.


	5. Chapter 5

That weekend, Emma and Manny were getting ready for the school dance. Manny had come in holding her dress in her hands, not yet changed into it.

"What's happening downstairs?" Manny asked Emma.

Emma just finished her round brush blow out. She made her hair flip in and out in a salon blow-out sort of way. She looked gorgeous.

"I don't know, I think Raditch is here and a few other people. They are all in my Dad's _man cave_ … I can smell the cigars."

Manny laughed at Emma's disgusted face. "I'm going to change in the bathroom." She pointed at Emma's washroom connected to her room and the blonde nodded.

Emma then heard the doorbell ring and got up. She wore a casual but exquisite black dress. It hugged her body, and it had a square shaped line across her chest with spaghetti straps. It had a sexy slit at the side too, stopping just mid thigh. With no make up on but mascara, she was a beauty. Her maturity was showing off.

"Oh Emma, you look great." Spike sighed happily when her daughter came down the stairs. She was in the kitchen, holding a popcorn bowl and other treats around her on the counter. Emma swore she smelt brownies too. Spike always went all out for company.

"Did you hear the door?" Emma teased her mother, walking toward it.

When Emma opened the door she felt stupid not to think Sean would be coming over too. He and Snake seemed to be 'buddies' now. Her Dad never shut up about him. Now here he stood, staring right at her. Well, maybe not up at her. His eyes were glued down at her dress.

"Hello?" she taunted, waving her hand.

He snapped out of it. Fuck. She looked gorgeous. "..You look.. nice." He wanted to roll his eyes at himself. Nice?! She looked a whole lot better than **nice.** What was wrong with him? Even his hands felt sweaty.

Emma paused. She thought the same thing in her head, ' _Nice? .. seriously!?'_

She turned away from him so he didn't catch her frown deeply by his comment. "Everybody's downstairs."

Why'd she even _care_ what Sean Cameron thought!?

Emma stopped by the stairs when he cleared his throat, so she turned back towards him, wondering if he knew where to go and she pointed to the other set of stairs a few feet away. "Down there."

Emma now looked at **him.** He had a split lip. It wasn't too alarming, but it worried her. Odd though that even with a cut across his bottom lip still made him look sexy.

She did _not_ just think that. Emma groaned but had to ask, "What happened?"

Sean was confused to what she meant until she pointed with her finger to his lip and stepped closer. He felt his body tense as she stood a few inches away from him. "Nothin.." he said weakly.

Emma eyed him skeptically. What was with him lately? "Ok.." she shrugged like she didn't care, only, she knew she did. More than she was willing to admit to him right now.

Sean watched her turn and go back up the stairs, her hips swaying in her tight dress. He rolled his head back when she was out of sight and took a deep breath. When he went to turn to go down the stairs, he stopped when he noticed Spike in the doorway of the kitchen holding popcorn.

"Oh, uh." She jumped, noticing him notice her. She had just caught a rather interesting scene between he and her daughter. She tried to laugh it off, "Popcorn?"

"Uh.. no thanks Mrs S."

"Could you bring it down then? Raditch loves his popcorn." She then paused to tease Sean, "Maybe when you become leader, I'll cook you whatever you want too"

Sean chuckled uncomfortably before grabbing the bowl slowly from her. Lady was an odd woman. Sweet, but odd.

He smiled shaking his head, going down the stairs and leaving Spike in the kitchen.

Meanwhile with Emma upstairs, Manny jumped when the blonde slammed her bedroom door closed when she came back in. "Geez, Em!"

Emma groaned, going to her bed and falling onto it like she had lost her will to live.

"What is up with you, coco banana's?!" She went to sit on the edge of Emma's bed, now wearing her pink cocktail dress for the dance.

Emma took a deep breath and sat up, looking sadly back at Manny. "He said I looked _nice."_ She threw her arms out and motioned at her dress, " _NICE?!"_

She paid 150 dollars for this!

Manny was confused until she smirked and guessed, "Sean?"

Emma just grumbled and looked down sadly at her French manicure, avoiding Manny's eyes.

"Em, you like him. A lot."

Emma just rolled her eyes dramatically. "I do not." She lied. She then groaned when she even heard how unbelievable she sounded. "Ok," she shrugged, "He's _attractive._ But that's **all."**

"That's not all, girl." Manny had to even snicker and teased Emma, "That guy is hot with a double T. And he is _under_ _ **your**_ _skin."_

Emma slapped the finger that Manny poked her with as she said the words 'under your skin'. But, in reality, it really did feel like that. Emma began to zone out as she thought about that and admitted out loud..

"I get this weird feeling every time he's around. It's not a bad feeling. I-I think I like it? But then, when he's not around, it sucks.. like… that feeling in my stomach when he is around, is knotting up.. because.. he's not around. It's confusing."

Manny eyed Emma skeptically as the blonde seemed to be experiencing something she never had before. Manny sat a little closer and listened up as she felt very intrigued by this. Was Emma perhaps going through an _imprint!?_

Emma laughed, shaking her head. "It's nothing. I mean, he doesn't even like me."

"I beg a differ." Manny admitted. Emma gave her a look of disagreement. "Emma, he came to your rescue with Peter!"

"Any good person would."

"He smiles at you. Sean Cameron doesn't smile at anybody!"

Emma couldn't recall the last time he smiled at her recently though. But, Manny was right, Emma couldn't erase the image of Sean smiling at her when they had met again the night of her parents' party, and then the other night at the bar.

Emma then laughed it off, "Whatever. It so won't happen. He might even be Alpha soon and I'm not even…." Emma looked down. Manny frowned deeply for her friend noticing Emma was too choked up to even say it.

Manny decided to change the subject, "Sav is going to go banana's when he sees you!"

Emma sadly chuckled, nodding and fixing her dress as she stood back up. "Lets go." Manny always knew how to help.

Manny nodded and hopped up. "It's going to be fun!"

((((***)))

Emma walked into the school dance with Sav, Manny and Darcy too. Music was playing, and people were already dancing when they showed up. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the dance and rumor had it, the punch was already spiked.

"Emma it looks great!" gaped Manny.

Emma seemed distracted still so Sav replied, "We worked hard on it."

"Here's our table!" Darcy pointed, leading them over to it.

Emma smiled sweetly at Sav when he pulled out a chair for her. Manny rolled her eyes smiling as she sat down too.

"Would you ladies like some drinks?" Sav asked and they nodded. He clapped his hands together and rubbed them as he walked away.

"God he's cute." Darcy whispered. Manny laughed. Emma didn't even care, she still looked out of it.

"Ow!" Emma glared at Manny when she kicked her under the table.

"Pay attention!"

"I can't," Emma muttered. And she didn't want to talk about why either. She looked at Darcy and had to ask, "What's the status on the whole Alpha thing?"

"Didn't you hear?" snickered Darcy, twirling her hair around her finger and nodding her head to the beat of the song playing. "Alex's Dad went mental when they told him whose going to be Alpha."

Manny's eyes even widened, "They voted!?"

"Duh," Darcy rolled her eyes, "They chose Sean. Chad immediately challenged Sean into a fight, which Sean won but..it wasn't pretty. Chad has a black eye that is completely swollen shut but Sean took pity on him. It could have been a fight to the death."

Emma's heart pounded and emotions ran through her. When Sav came back he was smiling and laid her drink down, "For you m'lady." He joked but she had gotten up so quickly he jumped back and she fled off.

Manny's mouth fell and she tried to plaster a smile on for Sav, "She's just.. she was feeling sick.."

"oh.." he blinked.

Manny couldn't believe Emma had just ran off. Now her theories of Emma being imprinted were really being considered. There was something always in the air between Emma and Sean when he was around..now Manny knew what.

((((***)))

The girls walked back into Emma's house later that night. "Well," Manny sighed tiredly, swinging her purse onto the couch. "That was fun." She said dully before falling onto it as well.

Emma smiled sadly but couldn't agree more. I mean, the dance for the students was fun, but she wasn't very into it since Darcy had told her the news about Sean.

Speaking of, the devil walked in when he heard them come inside. Manny noticed him first where she sat on the couch and tilted her head, "I hear congradulations are in order."

Sean paused by the entrance of the room where they were sitting. Well, Emma was standing in front of the couch but she turned and noticed him too. They locked eyes before Sean looked down and muttered, "News travels fast."

"It does with Darcy." Giggled Manny. Hm, she might be a little drunk from the punch. Without a care, she laid down and got comfy on the couch.

Emma decided to walk to the kitchen, leaving Sean in the room with Manny until he decided to follow her. He clenched his jaw as he entered the kitchen where she poured herself a glass of water.

"How was your ** _date_** _?"_ Sean asked, yet it sounded sort of bitter. Emma even sent him a look. He shrugged, pretending not to care. "Your mom said you went out with a ' _nice boy._ '"

Now Emma had to giggle a bit. Sometimes, Spike did things right. She hoped Sean was jealous but she was probably reaching for the stars with that wish

Sean raised an eyebrow when she decided not to even answer. He gritted his teeth a bit and tried not to let the jealousy get to him.

He changed the subject. "No congratulations?"

"For being the new Alpha?" Emma asked to then lean back on the counter she stood near. She sighed honestly, "What do I know? I'm just some pesky human."

He frowned now and eyed the sadness she tried to hide. She tried to pretend it didn't bug her, but he knew it did. "You'll change soon."

His voice was so soothing and eyes comforting. Emma crossed her arms and admitted while avoiding his eyes now. "I don't know anymore."

His eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Emma couldn't believe she was going to tell Sean this.. but she felt she could trust him. "I don't fit in here, Sean. Even if I did change… I still don't feel like I'd fit in. I don't think I _want_ to.. maybe I'd be ok with staying human if that's how easily some of the pack turns on me for being one."

Sean couldn't believe that. He didn't want to. He said sternly, "This is your pack, nobody's turned on you, you're one of us-"

"This is **your** pack." She corrected. He looked taken back. "And no. I am literally **not** one of you."

"What about your parents? _Manny_? What about-" he stopped before he asked about himself. But really, what about _him?_

Emma eyed him. She wondered if he was going to say that too. Her heart thumped rapidly just standing near him. As they stood in silence staring back at another, somebody else entered the kitchen.

"Oh, Sean, you're still here." Snake said. He glanced from Sean to Emma and blinked, "Em, your back! How was the dance honey?"

"Fine." Emma just said before leaving the room. She fled by Sean and he stared sadly where she once stood. His eyes said it all, he was torn by what she said. She didn't want to be a wolf, which could be why she wasn't changing. This meant she could never be his mate if she doesn't accept it so he could be with her. #1 rule, Alpha has to be with a full blooded female wolf. It was just the way it was.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma hadn't seen Sean since she told him her secret. She distracted herself the rest of the week with Manny's birthday. Snake had said Sean was busy anyway this week with training to be their new leader. They were confirming it this weekend at Raditch's big ballroom party, it was a big announcement yet most people knew and most people were excited about it.

Except Chad probably.

Emma was at home, and she looked up when Manny came into her room. Manny wouldn't let another day of this go by, especially on her birthday! Emma had been mooping around **all** week.

Manny happily dumped her LCBO bag onto Emma's bed and a vodka bottle fell out, two tall cans of beer, and other mini bottles of Jack, tequila and so much more.

"It's my birthday today and tonight is my big event." she cupped Emma's face, "As much as I love you...you're not bailing! Start drinking."

Emma smiled at Manny's order but then frowned at the booze, "Me and vodka just don't go well together, Manny."

"Well then go for Jack. He's my other best friend." Manny tossed the Jack Daniels bottle at Emma who jumped but caught it and they giggled.

((((***))))

Joeys bar was all set up for Manny's birthday, he turned to Mia and Alex, his coworkers tonight at the bar. Mia was new, but a good bartender- also part wolf.

"Everything ready?" Joey asked.

"Everyones waiting outside." Alex told him.

"Well let them in!" he said, putting on the stereo and music blasting. The pack was invited ofcourse for Manny's 17th birthday but so were her highschool human friends.

Joey went to the bouncers outside and told them, "Make sure to ID everyone tonight guys, put yellow wrist bands on the younger kids that aren't human."

They nodded and he shut the door behind him.

((**)))

The bar was crowded by the time Emma and Manny came and Manny squealed seeing all her cousins.

"Chad, Chester, Chase!" she hugged her triplet cousins.

Emma laughed a bit, crossing her arms and thankful she didn't have to wear one of those stupid yellow bracelets. That meant she could keep drinking! Manny talked her into it and Jack did seem to be a tastey friend who helped you forget about your problems!

Manny's Dad made his way over to them and hugged his daughter. "Happy birthday, honey!" Joey shouted over the music.

Manny smiled so hard her dimples caved into her cheeks and she looked so good tonight too. She wore a hip hugging black skirt that criss crossed and also a white halter top. Her skin was glowing from her natural olive skin tone and her hair was straightened to show off its beautiful length.

"Thanks for this, Dad." Manny pecked him on the cheek. She then gasped, "Look who came!"

Manny walked away from Joey, pulling Emma's hand toward their school friends; Toby, Jt and.. oh, Sav.

Emma awkwardly shifted. Sav avoided her gaze too and cleared his throat, "I'm going to get a drink. Be right back."

Emma felt bad and shared a look with Manny. I guess he didn't have fun at the dance either.

"You have a huge family.." JT had to admit to Manny, eyeing the intimidating members of Manny's pack but they had no idea what they were.

"I know." Manny joked, but only Emma got it.

"Manny, where are the all the hot guys?" asked a girl from school, Paige Michealchuck. She stood with her bimbo friends, Hazel and Chanel.

Had I mentioned Manny was on the cheer squad? She was good too, and all the cheerleaders came to her party. These girls were the head cheerleaders.

Hazel seemed to look speechless as something caught her eye and she pointed, "Paige. I think they're _right there."_

Paige turned to look too and both gaped at the guys coming in. It was the Trio. Emma was even shocked to see Sean had come. But even Manny was more shocked Jay had come!

Manny felt nervous and suddenly turned to Emma and blurted out, "I wanna dance. Can I dance with your cousin?"

"Spinner?" Emma asked, wrinkling her nose.

"God no." she rolled her eyes, "Craig."

Emma shrugged her shoulders and just left it to Manny. Of course no guy was going to say no, it was her birthday and Manny was a fox.

Soon enough, Craig and her were on the dance floor. Music thumping. Emma had walked off with their friends from school, Jt and Toby.

"So you broke Sav's heart, huh Em?" Jt joked and she gave him a seething glare. He laughed, putting his hands up in defense. "I warned him about you."

"JT Yorke, I'm a catch!" Emma was just joking, but enjoyed Jt's daily teasing.

"You are. But you're complicated."

Emma went serious. Some of what JT said didn't sound like a joke anymore. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged next to Toby who glanced between them. "You've got secrets, Emma Nelson. Some people think they've got you pinned as some tree hugger, or _environmentalist_.. but I know something else lies deep within."

Emma swallowed hard. He actually wasn't wrong. "I-I got to go" she laughed nervously then turned around to walk away. She went straight for the bar, and asked Mia for another Jack and coke.

JT had nailed it on the head.

Behind her, Sean noticed Emma standing at the bar. His friends were talking but he wasn't listening anymore. He needed to go talk to her.

Sean moved forward to scoff when somebody stepped in his way. "Do you dance, Sean?" Asked Darcy. That was odd. Raditch's daughter never looked his way before..

"I don't." he said bluntly, walking around her and she almost whimpered, gasping and watching him go.

He had just flat out rejected her!

"Dream on," a voice behind Darcy said and she turned to Ellie.

The redhead crossed her arms, "I know what you're trying to do, Darcy. Daddy's not in power anymore and you're trying to dig your dirty claws into Sean cause now he's the boss."

Darcy rolled her eyes at Ellie, "Maybe that's half of it but it doesn't hurt when the new Alpha is hot as sin. I won't be the first girl to try." With that, she walked off while flipping her hair.

Ellie growled. Her eyes even flashed gold.

(((***))))

After tons of dancing with Craig, Manny needed a break. She went to the bar while fanning her face with her hand and the music was vibrating under her feet.

I guess when Jay had walked in, Manny didn't want to look date-less. Not on her own damn birthday! She didn't know why she didn't even think about a date for tonight, she could of gotten any boy at school to come! But.. they just wouldn't satisfy her. She wanted _him._ Jay.

The devil himself snuck up behind her as she stood at the bar, trying to get someone's attention.

"You should complain," a husky voice teased in her ear, making chills go up her spine, "You're the birthday girl after all."

Manny's big brown eyes looked up when she turned her head to look at Jay. He had on that wolfish grin and he then went serious, staring back into her eyes. He felt it too, felt something _strong_ for her. He felt possessive, protective over her…

Alex finally came over, about to take their orders. "What can I-" Alex stopped in her tracks, seeing the moment between her own boyfriend and the birthday girl. "Jay!" she shouted madly, eyes furious. She couldn't mistake what she was seeing!

Jay snapped out of it and looked over just as Manny blinked and uncomfortably left in a hurry. This guy just liked to confuse and play with her. Alex was going to KILL her one day, Manny bet on it.

"Uh, excuse you!" Alex barked at Jay, watching him actually ignore her and go after Manny.

Manny went back to Craig who smiled down at her, "Ready for more?" he asked. He pulled her closer and she gasped a little, falling into him and holding his shoulders awkwardly for balance.

She uneasily smiled, Jay still on her mind and then gasped when she was ripped away from Craig from the one and only.

"Wow! Back off, man!" Craig snapped and went to stand up to Jay but Jay growled right back at him.

Craig swallowed. Jay was part of the trio, who were never the guys to fuck with but also, Sean was Jay's best friend. And Sean was Alpha soon. Craig cared about Manny in that sisterly way, but he wasn't ready to be killed for it.

"Leave." Jay ordered him and Craig glanced at Manny but did so, stalking off a little childishly.

Manny was stunned. Not only for how quickly Craig ran off from Jay but how Jay actually looked.. _jealous?_

"What is wrong with you!?" she yelled at him and he turned back to her, softening and then cringing. He couldn't explain it. He probably looked like a jerk.

"Manny.." he drifted off, looking around desperately for the words to explain all this.

"Why are you even here?!" she was upset but held her tears in. "You don't care about me. You hardly speak to me! You play games and you act like I'm nothing special yet you show up at my birthday party? Then chase away my date?!"

Ok. Maybe Craig wasn't her date, but still!

Jay stood there speechless. He licked his lips nervously locking eyes with her and then took one big step closer to her and she stopped breathing. He looked ready to spill the beans. Her heart was pounding by the look he was giving her.

"You belong with me, Manny." Four words melted her brain. "And you know it. I know it. I've known it for years. Tell me you honestly don't know that you're my mate."

Manny's mouth hung. It was everything she had ever dreamed he'd ever say to her. Now that she knew he felt it too, she didn't feel so crazy or pathetic.

"Your Dad told me I wasn't good for you. And fuck. He might be right. But, I'll try. With everything. I'll make you happy." Jay swore. His eyes held so much sincerity. "I love you, Manny."

Oh. My. God. "Wait," Manny closed her eyes and repeated, "My Dad knows?"

Jay nodded. "He caught me watching you a few times over the years. Threatened me to stay away after I admitted my imprint with you. He denied it. Said I was delusional and to stay away from you."

Manny said more outloud to herself, "I'm going to kill him." Jay snickered but got back to more important things. "Manny?" she locked eyes with him.

Her eyes were then in a trance on those lips of his as he leaned closer. He smirked before he continued to try and kiss her, "Are we doing this?"

She nodded, hypnotized. He happily felt her hands slide up his chest and onto his shoulders. His arms wrapped around her and he sighed in bliss before closing his eyes and leaned down, kissing her passionately.

Some people noticed them, thankfully not her Dad. Unfortunately, Alex did but she wouldn't start a fight in the middle of Manny's birthday even though she was dying too. Instead, she stormed out of the bar. Her every paranoid thought in the past was answered though, she really did see something between Jay and Manny Santos.

Meanwhile with Manny, she ripped away from Jay but only to pull his hand and lead him into the back room of the bar. Into the break room, away from the party.

They landed on the red couch, still kissing and Manny on top of Jay straddling him and he actually growled between the kiss. "Manny, don't start something you can't take back." he held her hips that just grinded against him again.

She felt it, he was hard under her. And she **wanted** it. "Why would I wanna take it back?" she smirked down playfully, "Best birthday present I ever had.."

He groaned when she straddled him again and his needy hands yanked the top of her dress down to her waist. Her lacey black bra showed off her C cup breasts and he rolled his head back, groaning, when she took it off.

She was the sexiest thing he ever laid eyes on. She was meant for him. He leaned back up, sitting up and kissing her to pull away panting, "I want you, Manny. But it can't be here."

Manny pouted but nodded then smiled. She knew where they could go. Emma and her parents were here in the bar, partying. She had the key to Snake's house and they could use one of the rooms while everyone was out!

(((**))))

They bursted into Snake's guest room, falling onto the guest bed. "She won't mind?" panted Jay, now on top of Manny and her dress torn off already.

"She knows I've wanted you since forever." panted Manny and kissed him again until he stopped and stared down at her. "What?" Manny asked. She was breathless.

He stared down in disbelief, "You wanted me? Since 'forever'?"

Manny giggled a bit, and he throbbed in his pants. "Since I slapped you on the nose when I was 10 years old."

Jay's mouth fell and she kissed him, but he was too shocked. Manny couldn't believe it, she had Jay Hogart at HER mercy? "Jay.." she drifted and purred, bitting his lower lip to get back to **this.**

He admitted as he put his hand out to caress her hair, "I've wanted you since you turned 15, Manny. But even before that I knew there was something about you..always wanted to protect you. Watch over you.."

"Well," she said while her hands slipped between them, smiling seductively up at him as she undid his jeans, "Now you can **have** me if you just _shut up_ and take me!" she yelped when he did just that. And that night, Manny had never had sex like _that._ Jay truly brought out the wolf in her like she did to him.

"Fuck, Manny .." Jay panted, pounding into Manny who squealed and wrapped her legs around his waist tightly.

She was going to come, _again._ Jay wasn't like other boys she's been with, he was a man, an _animal._ He was everything she needed. Being 17 was a whole new world! Best birthday ever.

His breathing was heavy, his pupils dilated, he was trying to hold back his wolf. She was literally bringing out the wolf in him. She never came so hard and both took forever to catch their breaths when he rolled off her.

He turned his head, turning on his side and she could barely open her eyes but smiled softly to the kiss he left on her forehead and he cupped her face, "You're mine now Santos."

"No more Alex?"

He snickered, "No baby, no more Alex. I need you now. My wolf can **not** hold back anymore...you're my mate."

Manny happily leaned up and kissed him hard. She felt it too. Mates, forever. They smiled against the kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Still back at the bar, Emma sat with her parents and cousins while people were dancing to the music on the dance floor.

"My bands next." Craig said anxiously, but Emma noticed his eyes a little dilated and Spinner too was a bit on the edge as he nodded more than twice.

Emma had to ask, "What's with you guys?"

Spinner looked at Emma, then shared a look with Craig. He went to explain but Spike jumped in, careful of her daughters feelings. "You don't feel it, honey? It's a full moon outside."

Emma made a silent 'oh'. Her Dad caught her eye and passed her a small supportive smile. You see, on nights when it was a full moon, the hunger was 10 x more intense with wolves. That meant the hunger for cravings, meat, sex, the whole sha-bang.

Emma wouldn't understand this.

"We should take a run in the woods on the way home." Spike said excitingly to Snake.

Emma frowned and just turned her head away from them when someone on stage caught her attention.

"Everyone welcome the Band onstage!" Joey yelled into the mic on stage and the crowd cheered.

Emma's cousins nodded at another and went to the front to join that band. Craig was a singer, and Spinner a drummer. Emma then looked around noticing the cheering crowd getting pretty rowdy and most of them were wolves. It made sense now.

"Maybe I should go.." Emma drifted. She then saw something in the corner of the bar that made her stomach turn.

Sean stood alone with Ellie, and her hands were all over him and as Ellie spoke to him, she leaned too close. Way too close for comfort.

Yup. She wanted to go. "I'll see you guys at home."

"Wait," her mother grabbed her before she left, "You should stay a bit. Plenty of the guys here are staring at you, Emma. Maybe you can find a boyfriend!"

Emma went red. She didn't need her mothers help for **that.** "No thankyou."

Spike tried to explain, "Maybe when you find your mate, you'll turn!"

Emma felt hurt. "Is that all you think about? When and how I'll turn? What if I never do, Mom?"

Spike's jaw dropped a little. "Em, honey, no matter what I'll always love you."

"She didn't mean anything by it, Em." Snake insisted.

"Well then, why are you always pressuring me?!" Emma had enough "Everyones always pressuring me!" she looked pointedly back at her mother. "And don't think I didn't over hear you talking to Mrs Adams tonight about me and her son."

Spike explained, "He's just been asking about you. You and Jesse use to be friends!"

"Ya and I wasn't interested then, or now." Emma got up and stormed off. Before she exited the bar, she glared towards Sean and Ellie again and finally just left. This was the worst night _ever._

"I've never seen her like that." Snake admitted to Spike.

"Me either.."

"Full moon?"

"Full moon." Spike agreed.

Over by Sean and Ellie, the redhead was giggling and smiling up at Sean as he chuckled. They were actually making progress tonight and she had finally made him laugh!

"So Sean, was coming here a _complete_ waste of time?"

He thought about it. He knew it was Manny's birthday tonight but since they weren't friends or anything, he used the excuse of Craig's band for coming out. Ellie had told him the other night that their band was playing for Manny and invited him to come along since she was friends with Craig. Sean had wanted to come anyways, he knew exactly who was Manny's best friend and who would be here.

That wasn't going to plan though. Emma was around her cousins and family most of the night. Sean wasn't going to go make a move in front of her parents or anything embarrassing like that, so he was stuck with Ellie most of the night since Jay had disappeared and Lucas was into the new bartender, Mia.

"Not so bad." Sean answered.

Ellie blushed and stepped closer. Sean then tensed and swallowed. He knew he might possibly be leading her on. Part of him thought it might be a good idea, and that it'd be less complicated with Ellie then it was with Emma. But Emma owned his heart, no questions asked. Even as he thought about flirting back with Ellie, he was thinking about Emma. He was wishing it was Emma in front of him, not Ellie. He was thinking about how cute Emma looked when she was dancing with her friends earlier.

Shit, is this how Jay always felt when with Alex? Sean didn't want this constant ache for Emma while dating another girl. Maybe he had to go finally talk to Emma, tell her what's been going on.

"Ellie, I should go." Sean admitted and began to look around for Emma. His eyebrows then furrowed, noticing her not here and call it his 'wolf sense' but he knew she left. He couldn't sense her. Maybe it was the full moon, but he started to get worried and then maybe a little too worried.

"Why?" Ellie even pouted. She finally clung herself to him and boldly wrapped her arms around his neck. "Sean, I've been waiting for this a _long_ time." Her hunger was coming out too, in different ways.

Sean looked down at her a little shamefully. "I know I-" he paused. How was he to explain he knew but he wasn't sure? That wasn't very romantic or nice for a girl to hear. He didn't want to hurt her feelings. "Ellie, I'm sorry. I got to go."

Sean unhooked her arms from around his neck, stepping back and apologizing again before he turned and walked out.

"Sean!..?" she threw her arms out confused and looked around with a look of disbelief.

((((****))))

Emma had ran home all the way from the bar. I guess she wanted to know what it was like to run through the woods on a night that was full moon. It did feel exhilarating, despite just being human. Her blood was pumping, and she felt alive.

As she went into her house, she closed the door behind her and fell back against it. Her breathing steadied as she remembered the scene at the bar before she left and her face saddened.

Realisation hit her that Sean would never return the same feelings, and that Ellie was probably more likely for him as a mate. Not her. Not little pesky human Emma. It was the first time Emma felt herself annoyed with being human and tears actually burned her eyes.

Emma swallowed a hard lump in her throat and pushed herself off the door. She told herself to stop feeling sorry for herself until suddenly she cried out in pain, bending over and clenching her stomach.

Her stomach felt like it was being pulled **apart.** "AHHH!" tears finally poured from her eyes and she fell back onto the floor.

Upstairs, both Jay and Manny came running down. "Emma!?" Manny yelled. She heard her friends scream from all the way upstairs. There Emma was, on the floor, trying to get up but panting from pain.

Jays eyes widened too. "Shit." He cursed and bent down to help her.

"Em, what's wrong!?" Manny panicked

"I feel sick." moaned Emma.

"Too much to drink, you party animal?" Jay joked with a grin until she glared up at him through tears. But then, Jay and Manny stepped back with their mouths hanging open. Emma's eyes were gold.

"Emma!" Manny exclaimed, "You're changing!"

Emma cried out in pain as she literally felt her bones cracking.

Jay and Manny now looked down at the cutest wolf both have ever seen. "You're beautiful!" squealed Manny, more happy about this then Emma.

A pure white wolf with bright hazel eyes and gold splashed in them, stood before them, whimpering. Clearly Emma didn't like not having control of how she turned.

(((((((((*********)))))))))

"Here." Jay said, handing Emma a glass of water when she had finally turned back to her normal self after tons of consoling from Manny.

Emma had a house coat around her, thankfully Manny got that before she changed back too.

"Why did I have to change tonight?" growled Emma and she sipped some water. She swallowed and then added, "I didn't even get SIGNS of changing."

"Yea you went for the whole thing at once." Jay winced, "Must of hurt."

Usually when someone was changing into a wolf, it was a full month of little things here and there before you changed into an actual wolf.

"Emma, just be happy you're finally a wolf!" Manny exclaimed, "You did it! You're one of us and now Ellie, Alex, all of them can go to hell!"

"Alex." groaned Jay, remembering his girl friend now and Manny's eyes widened too.

Emma looked between them and had to ask, "Oh yea..how did.." she motioned between the two, "This happen? And why are you guys here?"

Manny blushed and muttered, "We came here.." she said sheepishly, "Together." Her face looked guilty. Emma even rolled her eyes at her.

"Ok," Emma then took a deep breath. Nothing can change that now.

"Alex is going to kill me." Manny said out loud. Jay cringed and just put a hand on her back.

"Maybe we went a bit crazy.." Jay admitted, sharing a small smirk with her. "Blame it on the moon."

Emma wondered if the moon was another reason why she changed tonight. "Does it make us crazy?" she had to ask.

Manny explained, "Full moons make us... engergized."

"No," snickered Jay and explained more thorougly, "It's makes our senses 10 times more powerful. Anything you're even feeling at the moment a full moon comes up, you're going to feel it 10x more. You feeling hungry? You'll eat a whole cow. Horny? You'll fuck a bear. Feeling upset? Prepare to rage out."

"Thanks for the analogy, Jay." Manny said fully, sharing a small laugh with Emma. "You okay, Em?" she had to ask.

"I think I'm mostly exhausted from what just happened."

"Lets get you to bed then." Manny helped her friend up the stairs and to her room.

(((**))))

Later that night, Jay entered his apartment that he shared with Sean. Sean was up, wide awake, and on the couch.

Jay raised an eyebrow, "Shocked you're not running out in the woods with everyone."

Even from their window, they heard howling in the distance.

Sean blinked and snapped out of it from where he sat. He didn't even notice Jay come in and he sighed, "I'm not feeling it."

Jay snickered and eyed him, "Why's that?" he noticed Sean look sulky. Sean was always a moody type but he **never** showed when he was sad.

"What's up?" Jay asked more seriously. Sean was beginning to concern him, he had been acting weird lately. He couldn't pin point exactly when but probably since a few weeks ago.

Sean just shook his head and clenched his teeth madly, "It'll be over when the moon goes away."

"Not really, you'd still be upset but you can just hide it easier. Just tell me, maybe it'd make you feel better."

"Since when are you my therapist?" snapped Sean.

"You're in a bad mood." Snickered Jay, now sitting next to him. Sean then narrowed his eyes but noticed Jay in a chipper mood, which was abnormal.

"What's with you?"

Jay proudly admitted it. "I'm with Manny now. She knows we're mates. She is now 100% imprinted." Sean just blinked at him and Jay chuckled. "I know." he said, "But you just do it when you know its 'the one', it just happens, even if you don't fully intend to do it."

Sean thought of Emma and the exact moment he imprinted her.

FLASHBACK..

 _Familiar blue eyes stared back at Emma. She knew immediately that it was Sean Cameron. He was almost the same, just more mature and toned, probably in his 20's now and instead of the cute teenager she remembered, he was now a gorgeous man. And, he was the perfect amount of muscle, showing off his biceps in a white shirt with jeans. He had the same dimples too as he slowly began to hold back an irresistible grin as he recognized her too._

 _What she didn't know was on his end, he was seeing a glow all around her. He knew that moment she was not like the others. He was almost starstruck. The girl was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen and even as he remembered her when they were kids, he remembered being protective of her. Now, he felt possessive. Something in him just.._ snapped, _and his stomach turned in a great way._

 _He had to be with her._

 _END OF FLASHBACK._

Sean went to open his mouth to tell Jay he had imprinted Emma, but then Jay brought her up himself.

"It was a crazy night, other than me and Manny, Snake's daughter finally changed tonight too."

Sean stood up, eyes wide. "She did **what?"**

Emma changed?!


	8. Chapter 8

Still in her black silk little house coat, Emma laid down in her bed and tried to get comfortable. Her stomach was still unsettled but she knew she was exhausted.

It took Manny an hour to finally leave her alone to rest, but Emma understood, she was just worried about her.

Emma tossed and turned until she was finally able to get a little shut eye. When she had thought Manny had left, she felt weight on the edge of her bed.

Emma inhaled deeply, just wanting to be alone. "Manny please-" she looked up but gasped and shot back when it wasn't Manny. Emma sat up against her pillows and then sighed when she realised just who it was.

"Sean, you scared the living daylights out of me." With no answer from him, she started to wonder if maybe she was dreaming..

..wouldn't be the first dream about him.

Just in case it wasn't a dream, Emma made sure to tie the rope of her house coat tighter around her waist. Ugh. She should of put on some pjs..

What was he doing here? In her house? _On_ her bed?!

He sat on the edge of her bed beside her, and finally turned his head to look at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked breathlessly. No, she wasn't afraid of him. Confused on why he was here? Yes. Angry? Not really..

He spoke low. "You changed." his eyes ran down her body, making her swallow hard.

Emma wondered how the hell he knew, but even without Jay telling him, Sean sitting here now sensed it. His wolf was calling out to hers, his need for her was heightened. And that wasn't even the power of the full moon. That was the power of **them.**

Emma just nodded. She didn't know what else to say. She was a little shy now as she glanced around the dark room they sat in together, alone, on her bed. She began to think of hungry thoughts herself about him.

She decided to just blame it on that damn moon.

Sean spoke again, "Em, you need to tell Joey as soon as tomorrow you turned. Get everything checked, learn how to control it, make sure everything is okay."

Jay had told him about her changing all at once. Sean didn't like hearing she went through that pain. He wished he was here when it happened..

When Sean noticed Emma not responding back, he looked at her. He nearly flinched to the emotion he saw in her eyes. She almost looked as if she hated him, or he had hurt her.

Emma couldn't believe Sean. How dare he come here, claim to care, and doing so after what she saw between him and Ellie tonight.

"I'm fine." She bit back and turned her head away from him. "You can go now.."

Sean sat there a little stunned and honestly, a little hurt. "Did I…do something?"

Emma snickered quietly so he wouldn't hear. She looked back at him in disbelief. He gave her those sad puppy eyes and she didn't know if she wanted to slap him or kiss him.

"I can't handle you and your mood swings right now, Sean. I'm tired"

He felt stung. Mood swings?

She went on, "I'll go to Joey if I feel like it. You can't order me around. Not **yet.** "

Sean was a little shocked and now a little angry from her attitude towards him. What the hell did he do!? Why was she being so cold towards him?

He got up madly from off her bed. He went to leave but turned back and he warned, "You know, if you had any sense.. You'd be a bit _nicer_ to your future Alpha."

"I'll remember that.." Emma taunted, "In the **future."**

The two held heated glares on another, Sean almost gritted his teeth from how well she got under his skin. She didn't just 'obey' him like most people would, she even challenged him which was cute sometimes but not tonight. He could pick up the fact that this wasn't their usual 'banter', there was something swirling between them and she was seriously mad at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sean finally barked at her. The hard look in her eyes seemed to fade and seem a bit hurt. Sean swallowed as she looked away from him and he saw the sadness cloud into her eyes. He felt bad for snapping at her, but it was really getting to him.

Emma now looked down. She took a moment before she snuck a glance at him.

"I'm sorry." She looked down and couldn't explain why she was being this way. She was probably just still jealous. Seeing him with Ellie had really hurt her tonight. She's been jealous with past boyfriends before but not like **this.** What worried her was Sean wasn't even hers to be claiming or getting jealous over yet it's the most jealous she's ever felt.

"I'm just… tired." It wasn't necessarily a lie.

Sean then softened and he seemed to believe her. He eyed her more and noticed she did look a little pale. He had to ask, "Are you feeling ok? Sick?"

Emma looked back up at him from under her lashes, then nodded slowly. He nodded back, but kept his eyes on her so closely.

She then sighed and tried to shake it off, "I'll see you this weekend I guess."

Sean bit his tongue but nodded. He had come here to talk about them, but she looked exhausted. I guess it could wait another day. "Where are your parents?" he asked.

"They'll be home soon."

He swallowed and had trouble spitting his next words out. "Can I stay til they do?"

"Why?"

He turned to face her window as he shrugged like he had no answer, but you know he did. He finally muttered, "Make sure you're okay."

"What if I just told you I am?"

He turned back. "It'd be a lie. And I don't want you to lie to me, ever."

Emma's eyes hardened suspiciously on him. He locked his eyes with hers. She then asked softly, "As Alpha..or as Sean Cameron?"

His heart stopped. So did hers as she waited for the answer. He barely spoke loud enough for her to hear. "As Sean Cameron."

Emma looked down before he saw her blush. Her heart was going rapidly fast. "Fine." She laid back down but pointed at the chair near the window. "You can sit there. I'm going to sleep though."

"Fine by me." He sat down, a small smirk on his face.

"Night Sean.."

"Night Em.."


End file.
